Rotalantis
by Selene Remedi
Summary: I woke up one day as a princess getting married to my dream guy... Advanceshipping...


Disclaimer: 1) I do not own Pokemon. 2) This is a fantasy, so the ages of the canon characters don't really matter, at least for this story. 3) The OCs and fictional places (Sendoff Town, Rotalantis, etc.) belong to both KnightSoul and I.

* * *

ONESHOT - ROTALANTIS

"Huh?! Where am I?! What's going on here?!" I asked to myself and to no one else in particular. Last time I checked, I was staying in the Mahogany Town Pokemon Center in Johto. I scanned my surroundings. To my left was an intricately designed desk with an equally intricately designed mirror. On the desk were colorful bottles of some sort. To my right was a huge, intricately designed drawer. Above me was some sort of huge blanket suspended in the air by poles. Apparently, the poles were attached to the bed that I was lying in, a king-sized bed, as a matter of fact. The windows were huge and the light of the morning sun shone through them.

Hurriedly, I got out of bed and checked the mirror. I looked different. My hair was in that one style I had when I went to Rota with Max, Ash, Pikachu, and Brock. Before I could take in anymore of these strange changes, the doors to this strange room swung open, and two figures came in.

"Princess Maylyn! It's time to get up!" the two figures chorused cheerfully. One of them looked like her character design was based on a sexy-blonde stereotype. The other one, probably the same age as her, had long, black hair. Let's take note that they were wearing medieval maid outfits similar to the ones you see in fairy tales.

"Princess, you'd better hurry. You wouldn't want to miss breakfast with Sir Ashcroft!" the blonde maid said as she began to undress me.

"Annie, don't you mean 'King Ashcroft'?" the black-haired maid asked as she took out a dress from the drawer.

"Raina, if that were the case, then we should have addressed Maylyn as 'Queen'!" Annie replied as she shoved the dress on me.

"Whoa! Slow down! What's going on here?! Where am I?! Why do you keep calling me 'Princess' and why is Ash involved?!" I asked as I poked my head out of the dress.

The two giggled. "Pre-marriage jitters!" both chorused.

I blinked.

...

...

...

It finally sunk into me. "MARRIAGE?!" The two maids just smiled and nodded their heads.

"Your wedding is today!" Annie said.

"You're getting married to Sir Ashcroft! Don't you remember?" Raina added.

"Uh... No?" I replied.

"YOU DON'T REMEMBER?? Just yesterday, all you could talk about was getting married to Sir Ashcroft!" Annie exclaimed.

"Other girls would kill just to be in your position right now!" Raina added.

"Well, it still isn't right! I don't care about this stupid wedding, even if it means getting married to Ash!" I exclaimed as I dashed out of the room. Sure, it wouldn't be bad to get married to Ash, but I just don't belong here! I'm supposed to be a Pokemon coordinator exploring the Johto Region, not some princess getting married to her dream boy! Besides, this 'Sir Ashcroft' might not be the same Ash I know, but a complete stranger instead!

The maids chased me as I ran through the halls. I was nearing the stairs when I tripped on a fold on the carpet and fell down the stairs. I closed my eyes, fearful of the pain that was about to befall me. When I opened my eyes, I found myself lying on top of a cloud of black mist that was lowering me down to safety. A figure in a royal-blue-colored outfit was at the bottom of the stairs, reaching his hand out to me. I grabbed it, and he helped me off the magic cloud that carried me to safety. I soon found myself being carried, bridal style, by my savior. "Good Morning, May, my-bride-to-be," said the person as he gave me a smile, a smile that would always make me feel warm inside. I looked at his face, then I pulled my head closer to his, causing my lips to link with his.

Now, I know what you're thinking. Just a few moments ago, I've been screaming my head off trying to convince two palace maids, whom I barely even know, that I was against getting married. I'm a free spirit! I live to travel to different places, to meet new people, and to compete in Pokemon Contests! But this was Ash we're talking about! Yes, my future husband was going to be Ash! ASH!! Mental Swooning!

Inhale. Exhale.

I don't know. Maybe the bottled up feelings I have for Ash are coming out or this medieval setting is just messing with my mind...

Soon, I felt Ash's body wobble. He was losing balance. He fell back-first to the floor with me landing right on top of him. We looked at each other and laughed.

Ash picked me up, bridal style, and brought me to the dining hall where we had breakfast. The royal cook served our favorite morning meals; however, neither one of us touched our food. We we're busy making kissy faces at each other. After breakfast, I took Ash's hand and dragged him to the royal garden. It wasn't hard. After all, he would go anywhere I would go. We played cat and mouse, and I was the mouse. I was always good at this game; however, Ash was good, too. We stumbled and fell on top of a bed of roses, where Ash began tickling me. I laughed so hard that I accidentally kicked Ash in the stomach. Ash's cries of pain made me want to come closer to him, you know, to comfort him. Suddenly, I saw his playful self again. He laid himself on top of me and locked his lips with mine.

Suddenly, Colette, another one of the royal maids, came running towards us. Alex, one of the palace servants and secret lover of Colette, came as well. Wait! How did I know about their names and their secret relationship?

Panting, Colette said, "Princess, we must get you ready for the ball!"

Alex lightly tapped Ash's shoulder and said, "Excuse me, Sir Ashcroft, but you can let go of her now." He received no response. Ash's full attention was on me. Put the both of us in a room full of naked girls and his full attention would still be on me.

"Sir Ashcroft, it's almost noon and it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride between lunch and the beginning of the ceremony, at least, that's the superstition here in Rotalantis," Colette explained.

And with that, Ash complied; however, he still had his grip on me. Maybe it was because I still had my grip on him as well. Colette and Alex sighed as they pulled us by our ears and separated us.

"Come, Princess Maylyn, I already know Sir Ashcroft thinks you're beautiful, but when _we're_ done with you, Sir Ashcroft will be crawling all over you!" Colette told me.

"Come, Sir Ashcroft, you can do whatever you want to do on her _after_ the ball..." Alex told Ash.

* * *

Those hours being separated from Ash felt like forever. Actually, the time went by quickly; however, it still felt like I waited forever for this time to come.

While waiting behind the curtain to be presented to the kingdom of Rota, I looked out the window. It was raining, but that didn't discourage me. I saw a group of Squirtle playing in mud puddles. One of them tripped and got all dirty. Silly Squirtle. I also saw other Pokemon who were either playing or protecting themselves from the rain.

The time finally came. I heard Alex present Ash as he entered the hall. Ash stopped at where the flights of stairs intersect so he could wait for me. Then, I heard Alex present me. That was my cue to enter. The function hall was already packed with people. Everyone applauded as I entered. Maybe it was because my hair was done in the same way I had it when I first went to Rota, you know, when Ash, Max, Brock, and I met Sir Aaron's Lucario. I was also wearing the same dress I wore during that ball. I turned my attention to Ash, who had his full attention on me. He was wearing an Aura Guardian's outfit similar to Sir Aaron's attire since he was an Aura Guardian himself. He extended his arm to take my hand like the gentleman he was, and we walked down the rest of the stairs together.

After the actual ceremony was done, diner was served and the guests were allowed to dance. Many of the guests greeted us and wished us good luck. Ash and I were tired of all the attention so we sneaked out. We ended up in a dark hallway.

"That was some party," Ash told me.

"Yeah. I thought it would never end," I replied.

"Well, at least we're finally alone," Ash said as he inched closer to me.

"Yes, just the two of us," I said, leaning against the wall.

Ash's lips were closing in on mine when he said, "Soon, I will become king again."

"And I will rule by your side as your queen," I replied.

"I'm sorry, May, but that won't be possible."

My eyes widened. Fearing for the worst, I struggled to break free, but he held me back against the wall. "Ash! What are you doing?!"

"Doing what I should have done a long time ago," Ash replied as he threw me aside with his left hand. A dark aura emanated from his body and converged together in his right hand. The dark aura materialized into a Golbat-shaped blade. I didn't waste any time. I knew I had to get away from him as fast as I could.

_"May..."_ I heard a voice in my head. _"What's wrong...?"_ It sounded like...

"May, where are you going?" I heard a sadistic Ash cry out, bringing chills up my spine.

I ran through the doors of the function hall. I stopped in my tracks. The hall was empty and the lights were out. I heard faint claps of thunder outside the window. The rain got worse.

_"May..."_ I heard it again... _"Wait up..."_

"Here you are, May." I spun around and saw Ash standing behind me, brandishing his blade in his right hand. He charged at me with his blade, so I ran to towards the door at the other end of the function hall. My arm was trembling with fear as I tried to turn the knob of the great door. He was nearing me, ready to slice me into pieces. The door opened just in time before Ash could do his worst. I slammed the door behind me, blocking his way.

I dashed through the-

_"May..."_

Eek! There's that voice again! _"Don't go..."_

I heard several cracking sounds, followed by the echo of Ash's voice. "May, why are you running from me?"

I dashed through the halls of the castle. All the lights were out, and I could only hear my breath, my footsteps, the worsening storm, and the sound of Ash's voice.

"You can't hide from me, May." The more I heard his voice, the more I wanted to run.

I ran past a huge window, nearly knocking over a priceless vas-

_"May..."_

Eek! That voice again! I stammered. He's invading my mind! _"Why are you running from me...?"_ He's controlling my thoughts! I started to breathe heavily. Ok! Where are you?! Show yourself!

Lightning flashed through the window. Thunder clapped its loudest clap, making me shriek in fear.

"I heard that, May," echoed Ash's voice.

I continued running through the dark halls of the castle until I reached a door at a dead end. Lightning flashed, revealing a shadow that loomed over me. I had to act fast. I turned the doorknob. What?! The door won't open?!

_"May... please wait..."_

Not that voice, again!

"No where to run, May," I heard Ash's voice echo.

I fiddled with the door's knob, hoping that it would open for my sake. Please! Open! Please! I'm begging you! Please open!

"No where to hide, May."

Finally! The door's open! I bolted the door shut as I dashed in. What was in front of me now was a flight of stairs that led to one of the castle's towers. I figured that I was safe now so I took this time to catch my breath.

...

...

...

What's going on here?! What happened to you, Ash? Why are you acting like this? My wonderful dream has turned into a horrible nightmar-

_"May... listen to me..."_

No! I won't listen to you! Just get away from-

**CRACK!!**

A blade thrust its way through the door, making me shriek in fear. Ash has found me. He started to create more holes in the door in order to break through. I had nowhere to go but up, so up the flight of stairs I climbed. I was half-way up when Ash finally broke through the door. I finally reached the top. I was now in a small room covered in cobwebs. A Spinarak crawled past me and disappeared into a small crack behind a bookshelf. A small, open window was placed near the bookshelf. Before I could take in anymore of my new surroundings, I heard Ash say, "You can't run from me forever, May."

I jumped out the window, knowing that the castle's roof was three feet from the window. The storm made it hard for me to keep my footing. I almost slipped.

_"MAY!!"_

I looked back and saw Ash emerge from the window with his blade in his mouth. I backed up as he took his blade and slowly headed straight for me. I backed up until my back met the wall of another castle tower.

"Ash, what has gotten into you?!" I cried.

Ash snickered. "You still insist on calling me by the name of that insignificant little being? You make me laugh," Ash replied.

What is he talking about?!

Ash glared and smirked at me as he continued, "Right now, you must be thinking, 'Who are you? What have you done to Ash?' Well, to answer your question, my identity is of no importance to you. As for Ash, I haven't done anything to him... not yet, at least... Not until I get rid of the one thing standing between me and my chance to rise again..."

"And that, my lady," he said as he took an attack stance, "is you."

_"May..."_

He thrust his blade. Slowly, I closed my eyes.

_"I..."_

The warm breath of life flowed through my lips. Blood of passion coursed through my body. A blood-stained blade removed itself from its victim.

_"Love..."_

As I opened my eyes, I saw him looking at me and flashing a smile at me. As his eyes slowly closed, he loosened his grip on me and he slid down my body. And there Ash laid in front of me.

_"You..."_

I fell to my knees. He didn't. He didn't do it! He didn't just appear in front of me! He couldn't have!

I cupped his face with my hands. "This isn't true. You're not dead. It's just a dream. None of this is real," I told my self as I stared at Ash's face.

"You're not dead! You can't be! This isn't real!" I cried as I shook Ash's body. You can't be dead! This just has to be a dream!

I shook him harder as I cried, "ASH, WAKE UP!! YOU'RE NOT DEAD!!" My eyes started to water.

"ASH, I LOVE YOU, TOO!! I SAID IT, SO WAKE UP!!" This is just a dream! This isn't real!

"LISTEN TO ME, ASH!! I LOVE YOU!! I LOVE YOU!! WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN TO ME, ASH??" I felt heaviness in my breathing.

I started to pound on his chest. "YOU'RE NOT DEAD!! YOU CAN'T DIE ON ME!! YOU JUST CAN'T!!"

I pounded even harder on his chest. "YOU ARE NOT GOING TO DIE ON ME, ASH!!"

My body collapsed on him, yet I continued to pound on his chest. "I LOVE YOU, ASH!!"

ASH, JUST WAKE UP FOR ME!!

"YOU CAN'T DIE ON ME, ASH!!"

YOU CAN'T DIE!! YOU JUST CAN'T!!

"PLEASE, ASH!! I LOVE YOU!!"

I LOVE YOU!! I... love... you...

I inched my way to Ash's lips. I hoped for the best as I gave Ash the kiss of true love. Ash, please wake up for me.

Several flashes of lightning flashed, highlighting Ash's now pale face. Several claps of thunder were heard as I stared at Ash's lifeless body.

An evil chuckle was heard. "Useless..." he said as he continued to laugh haughtily.

I looked up and saw him with his blade in his right hand. He flashed an evil gaze at me and said, "Well look what you made me do. You made me go and destroy my only chance to rise again..."

I couldn't take any more! He was being a moron who didn't know how pathetic he was! I leaped up and attempted to pounce on him; however, he pushed me back against the wall using a dark force that emanated from his left palm. "You are no longer of any use to me," he said to me. And with that, he thrust his blade through my-

* * *

Mahogany Town... I never ever want to go to this town again... I want to leave as soon as possible...

I shouldn't hate this city, but...

"Yesterday..." I heard the the anchorwoman say. I don't want to hear yesterday's news, so I got off my seat and proceeded to the lobb-

"A trainer by the name of Ash Ketchum was reported dead after-"

I paused in my tracks. So he died, too.

"Sendoff Town police reports say that there were no signs of forced entry nor were there signs of foul play. Experts say that, despite the region difference, the deaths of Ash Ketchum and M-"

I'm going. I can't listen to this.

"... may be related..."

* * *

A/N: (Author's Nook)

LunarAska: For those of you who are asking, "What the fun just happened?!", here's a little background...

The King of Pokelantis never completely left Ash's body. A part of him still lurked within Ash's body. A few days after the events of "Battling the Enemy Within," the evil king tried again. This time, he lurked within Ash's subconscious. Before he succeeded, one thought, one person, one feeling, stopped him. That one image would always divert Ash's attention from the horrors that the evil king would unleash into Ash's subconscious. Finally, the evil king used his power to synchronize Ash's subconscious with the subconscious of another. He sent what was left of his energy into the subconscious of his victim in order for that image to be taken down, thus weakening Ash's soul and his will.

Unbeknownst to the evil king, Ash's dream ego managed to enter into May's subconscious, thinking he was in his own dream. Not knowing as to why May was avoiding him in his dream, Ash's dream ego gave chase. He kept calling out to her, but she didn't listen.

As May and Ash's dream egos were killed by a real spirit and not by a figment of their subconscious.. their real selves reflected the same fate...

As for Sendoff Town, I based it's name from the Sendoff Spring in Diamond and Pearl.

As for the identity of the person who developed negative feelings towards Mahogany Town... That's for you to decide... I pictured Drew when I planned this... but I decided against indicating his identity...


End file.
